Techniques such as photoplethysmography can provide useful physiological signals for evaluating workout intensity, recovery, sleep quality and so forth. However, the control parameters for an optical instrumentation system, such as illumination intensity and detector gain, can present complex optimization challenges for a physiological monitor. There remains a need for improved techniques to control the operating parameters of a physiological signal acquisition system.